zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 37
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates. *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Morth vs. Poison Mite I've decided to bring this fight back. I do think it would be interesting to see which one people think is (are?) more annoying. Besides, enemies like this are underrated. People consider them annoyances instead of evil parisitic bugs. In fact, the mites look a-lot like gohmas true form from the OoT manga. You never know...(--Dekutulla 21:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC)) : : This fight is good. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I loved this idea before. I think the Morth might be a little one sided, but that's just me... Mrs.MikauShadLink 22:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I never liked this idea. I realize a lot of others do, but I really just dont feel it. Sorry. --EveryDayJoe45 22:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Both of these enemies used to creep me out so much. Now I've grown somewhat fond of both of them. Cool fight. Daydreamer3173 : : Aside from the name change these monsters are essentially one and the same. In the ToC we're looking for a fight between two combatants who are similar not the same. I say no. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:15, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Grandma vs. Rusl The people who raised Link as a child and continue to show their support whether its money and soup or killing bulbins and helping him get to the sacred grove. 15:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I dont think rusl actuly raised link. that aside i dont think its that much of an exciting fight Oni Dark Link 15:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, I agree with Oni Dark Link. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : :Yeah a Grandma is going to beat a master swordsman... not. not in popularity and certainly not in a real fight. --EveryDayJoe45 18:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : All of the reasons I can think of have already been said. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's MITB all over again. --AuronKaizer( ) 23:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Grandma would never in a million years win this fight. It would just be so unfair...Daydreamer3173 Purlo vs. Tingle Battle of the money grubbing, crazy characters who are theorized to be one in the same. --EveryDayJoe45 03:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm. Tingle is hated by all, while he has the "popularity" (in that more people know about him than Purlo) factor. I don't really see how this gone could go. Cool stuff. --AuronKaizer( ) 04:00, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Eh, what? Since when are they theorized to be the same character? I'm pretty sure I heard that Purlo was intended to be what Tingle would look like if he were made in the realistic graphics of Twilight Princess, and this pretty heavily implies that they're entirely different characters (and that's beside the fact that they have significantly different personalities). Anyway, I don't find this fight particularly interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Heh, stick around long enough and the boundaries between theories and truth are bound to be stretched very thin. If someone says that it is possible that blahblah is bluhbluh, it's been theorized. Somebody said that in this case, thus it's been theorized; so you can't say that they aren't. --AuronKaizer( ) 06:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah well, technically it's theorized. But I've never heard anything like that, and it's generally accepted that one should talk about how something is theorized only if it's a popular theory....it just sounds like a totally groundless theory that not only sounds ridiculous, but actually has evidence against it, and it doesn't seem like a whole lot of people would believe it. Maybe not, maybe I just haven't been paying attention to what people have been theorizing lately. It just doesn't seem like a popular theory to me, though. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:22, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : :Groundless? As groundless as the clock they both wear. It actually makes perfect sense. Twilight Princess is the most realistic game in the series, so Tingle is no longer a unproportioned creep. And the name could very well have been changed along with the make-over do ease the pain of North American players who hated Tingle. --EveryDayJoe45 18:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Look, I'm not going to get into an argument here, but I'd just like to say that Purlo has been said to have been based off of Tingle's appearance. So it doesn't make sense for them to be the same character. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Do the battle of the green!!!!! : : Now let's just get this thing off the ground. When I first played Majora's Mask I at first didn't mind Tingle but by the time I was buying the map for Milk Road (after Snowhead) he was really annoying me. I don't like Purlo either because whenever I did reach that "super-stardom" he was boasting about those 3 little girls annoyed the friggin' out of me... even when I had full health! If Link somehow got the guts to hack up those who aren't truly evil I'm pretty sure these two would come first. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:12, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : In a strange twist i am agreeing with AK on this one. Purlo hosted a mini-game...not much to boast about, and Tingle is despised by all. I would make the assumption that Purlo would easily win by default and that my friends, is not really winning in my opinion. Katamariqueen 14:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Grim Creeper vs. Stalfos Reaper Battle of the miniboss Stalfos who personify the Angel of Death, and have gained powers beyond the scope of normal undead. Dark Ridley 04:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. Don't judge based on game only... and its been a while since an undead fight seeing as the Them and Big Poe technically don't count... : : It's a good one. And finally some press for the GB© games. --AuronKaizer( ) 04:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I like this one. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 06:21, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : yeah its a good one. Oni Dark Link 15:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I Believe I didn't like this in the past, but I'm feeling it this week. --EveryDayJoe45 19:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know why but something is just telling me this isn't a good idea. I don't like it but I can't put a good reason into words. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:58, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : you've just countered my only reason to oppose. Other than that i really like this Twilitlink 22:51, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : 2D only!? NOOOO!Darkest-Link123 02:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : Could you stop perpetuating idiocy and come up with better reasons than that? --AuronKaizer ''' 02:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : :My god theres no better reason to oppose something Darkest-Link123 03:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : There's no need to call me god. Opposing something just because it's a 2D game is pretty short-sighted. --AuronKaizer ' 03:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I supported it and I don't agree with darkestlink, but ultimately he is entitled to his opinion. Even if most disagree. --EveryDayJoe45 03:20, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I am all down for a 2D battle...not often enough are they in the spotlight. Katamariqueen 14:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Fierce Deity vs. Ganondorf Both are dark, tall, sword wielding magicly infused guys on steroids who seem to be liked by everyone. : : the majora v ganonndorf suggestion a couple of weeks ago seemed to have alot of bad responce but this is different. Think about it. This could work. Oni Dark Link 09:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Out of all the suggestions posted so far, I think this one would actually work. Oddball464 10:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Hm, it doesn't seem as one-sided as most fights involving these two, but it doesn't seem that interesting....nor do I think that the similarities are particularly strong. That's just me though, I tend to not like fights involving main protagonists and/or antagonists in general. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 18:14, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I have always wondered who would win this fight, but It really doesn't seem like a good matchup for the temple of courage. So instead of opposing or supporting, I'll stay neutral. --EveryDayJoe45 19:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : i am eager to see ganondorf in a fight and fierce deity is the only person i can think of that can match him. Oni Dark Link 21:17, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : The reason why my majora vs. ganondorf fight a couple weeks ago lost was not because of who would win in a fight (think about it: majora's powers rival ganondorf's whilst in his mask but if he ever got out and the two duked it out...) but because ganondorf has appeared more frequently. How many times has the Fierce Deity appeared? Once. How many times has Ganondorf appeared? 6 or 3 times (I can't figure out if he and Ganon are one and the same in the original LoZ, ALttP, OoS/OoA and FSA). Inevitably Ganondorf would win. Also as far as the two in a fight would go odds are the Fierce Deity would win for the same reasons Majora would. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:07, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : *beat head* --AuronKaizer( ) 23:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : It's all been said, but this is just way too unfair. Ganondorf is well-known and Fierce Diety is not. But it's... not that interesting, either. Sorry. Daydreamer3173 : : if everyone opposes things because one character has more apperances then the only thing a stalfos could fight is keese. : : First off I'm pretty sure the Rules at the top of this page says that you have to sign your additions so who the Hell is this? Secondly I'm not saying Ganondorf would win because he appears more. Believe me, if a fight is between just regular Link, Zelda, Ganondorf or Hyrule the other one would inevitably lose. Because they're the main protagonist/secondary character/antagonist/setting! That's what I'm saying here. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I see this being a very one sided battle...and those are never much fun. Katamariqueen 14:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Link-Goro vs. Link of the Gorons Battle of the gorons named Link. '''Metroidhunter32 21:26, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : no. just no Oni Dark Link 21:28, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Battle of the Gorons who have names similar to Link: one is a crybaby, the other can't speak properly. I'll pass. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Unoriginal and not all that interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I like this one a lot. I think its the best this week, why is everyone hatin on it? --EveryDayJoe45 22:42, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : I'm a respectable user and I respect your opinion EveryDayJoe but my opposition can tell you why everone is hatin' on this fight. Link of the Gorons bursts into tears at the mere mention of the word "Volvagia" and Link-Goro can't even speak properly. Believe me not many people want to see that combination in the Temple of Courage. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : No-Goro. --AuronKaizer( ) 23:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : :Link of the Gorons played a very minor role whereas Link-Goro was a main-ish character. Hence, this battle does not peak my interest. Katamariqueen 14:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Majora vs. Zant Considering the fact that most people didn't like my "Majora vs. Ganondorf" suggestion a couple weeks back (even though I found it pretty good) I decided to dumb it down a bit. Battle of the coolest Zelda villain and the third-to-coolest (Ganondorf being # 2). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 21:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : While this fight looks like it could do well, there's something keeping me from supporting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:20, 6 April 2009 (UTC) : : Um...is that supposed to be an oppose, AuronKaizer? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:04, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : No, what I really meant is that I don't think it will turn out to be one...it's reverse psychology in reverse. ...Okay, so I screwed up. Behold the laughable comical editing clown! --AK( ) 00:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : :Hope this wins, may be the best fight ever Darkest-Link123 01:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : You know, it's strange. Whenever somebody says that, the fight is usually jinxed and ends up being a "meh" fight. I mean, nobody said that about Link the Pig vs. King Bullbo, and that ended up being the closest fight we've had. Of course, depends on one's criteria for "best fight ever". --AuronKaizer ''' 01:31, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I actually agree with Darkest-Link 123 for two reasons: 1. My extreme case of narcissism. 2. It's the battle of the only 2 villains who could actually hand Ganondorf's ass to him on a silver platter. Majora could indefinately defeat Ganondorf as effortlessly as Zant defeated Lanayru if he got out of his Mask and if he was still inside his Mask he could just transform into Majora's Wrath and wrap his whip around Ganondorf's neck and squeeze until the Great Evil King's Great Evil Head popped right off. Ganondorf only has control over Zant because of the astounding first impression and also because of Ganondorf's superior intelligence (think about Twilit Messengers vs. Bulblins). If the two went to a sword duel I'm pretty sure that endless hacking would do better than barely moving and swinging at all. I think cracked.com's Top 6 Most Disappointing End Bosses Ever could summarize Ganondorf's poor performance in TP for me. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:46, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : I think this would be awesome. Twilight Princess and Majora's Mask are two of the coolest Legend of Zelda games, and Zant and Majora are two of the coolest guys. These two should definately get together for a fight. User: Iriadinh, Hero of Air : : That isnt what I mean by best fight, the reason I find this better is for the obvious look on a match up, seriously lets just sound this out. Pig vs Boar or Great Evil Villain vs Incarnation of Evil. Tell me which one sounded more epic.Darkest-Link123 02:43, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : Ah to heck with it, I wanna see this now. --AuronKaizer ' 03:24, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I think this battle will be super one-sided (hopefully that will un-jinx it). However, i disagree with the fact that Ganondorf would lose in a fight with Majora's Wrath. That guy fell over like dominoes on a lopsided table. Katamariqueen 14:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : could be good. majora is probly liked more but way more people have played twilight princess. Oni Dark Link 15:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Makar vs. Medli They both help Link and they play insturments!User:Mirror Shield : : How many times has this been suggested and failed? Not that it matters since this will be deleted unless you get an account and sign your suggestion/vote. --A'K( ) 00:36, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : I oppose because of how obviously one-sided this will be in a fight. A bird vs. a morbidly obese plant? Also unless I'm mistaken earth beats wind as far as elements go. One-sided fights should not be in the Temple of Courage... or at least the ones that everyone can tell will be one-sided (see the Big Poe vs. Them fight for an example: nobody who voted yes saw it coming). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : Extremely unoriginal, very uninteresting, and quite possibly one-sided. And I know that was a rhetorical question, AuronKaizer, but I actually don't recall it being suggested that many times. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 01:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) : : Probably twice or thrice; regardless, even once is one too many. --AuronKaizer ' 02:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Comments Hey Portal-Kombat what ever happened to your idea of incorporating Sakon into a fight some time? Oh too late I just posted Fight # 8. *sadistic laugh* --Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Err, what's the point in saying that? Are you guys suggesting just to prevent others from doing it or something? --Auron'Kaizer( ) 23:11, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It's just a wise crack. If you look at the archives a couple of weeks ago in one of the spots (I forget which) I pointed out the actual Zelda villains who are cool (both by my and many other's standards) enough to actually be in the ToC (Ganon, Dark Link, Dethl, Ganondorf, Majora, Sakon, Onox, Vaati, Zant and King Bulblin) and Portal-Kombat said that somebody should try to incorporate him into a fight somehow sometime. (Just as a heads-up secondary villains do count as Zelda villains nonetheless.) He apparently did not do so and I was teasing him about it. Also to let you know my fight ain't a MM vs. TP war. Those kinds of things happen if we incorporate two characters not major or known well enough are suggested. Majora and Zant are the main antagonists of their respective games (well Majora is anyway) and thus that kind of debacle has an ''extremely'' slim chance of happening. (I'm just having way too much fun with these parantheses so don't tell me to stop.) --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Gone for one class, and all the spots are taken! I guess Link's Butler will have to wait a week...*tear shed* Mrs.MikauShadLink 22:35, 6 April 2009 (UTC) If I don't get more supports in a couple of days I'll remove mine to make a spot. '''Metroidhunter32 23:51, 6 April 2009 (UTC) You can post your suggestion, Mrs.MikauShadLink (assuming nobody takes the free spot before you read this). Mine wasn't going to get in anyway, and by the looks of it, it was just going to turn into another of my hopeless arguments. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Out for dinner, and the spot is gone again! I have terrible timing... Thanks for the thought! Mrs.MikauShadLink 05:19, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I'm actually surprised that my suggestion is doing well. It's actually winning (well tied but who cares). I hope it gets in. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:17, 7 April 2009 (UTC)